Hopes & Dreams
by Saori Runa Dempsey
Summary: Everyone is molded by their past, family, and their hopes & dreams...so what things molded Sohma Shigure into the perverted novelist he is today? [Complete]
1. Harsh Realities

**_Hopes & Dreams_**

_By: Kishita Saori_

**Prologue: Harsh Realities**

            "Momma? Why are you crying like that? Momma?"

            "Get him away!"

            "My son...such a disgrace!"

            "Ah! Get him away from me! He's not human!"

            Why was it that he suddenly began thinking of them now? Ah, yes, he was beginning a new novel; a new dream world of mystery that always held the family. One character always had the typical family, the caring, accepting type of family that he had always yearned for. The book he'd convinced Hatori to read had made him sick because of the improbable fantasies it held, the dreams and wishes that _HE had yearned for as a child._

            "...Shigure no nii-chan?" The wide-eyed, blue-eyed little girl with long black hair was there in his memories too, watching her big brother change into the dog when she had gone to hug him after coming home upset. The wide, trusting blue eyes going wide before sparkling in such happiness as she squealed, "Shigure no nii-chan's a puppy!"

            Odd how things worked out; typing across the small white keys on his keyboard, he watched as the blank screen filled with words, paragraphs with the new tale spinning in his head. A foolish childhood fantasy filled with drama and mystery, highly based on his own childhood...his own shunned childhood from a family who never wanted him.

            _'No, that's not true.'_ Shigure resisted the urge to sigh as he pushed his glasses up his nose. _'Sometimes I wish she did despise me so I could just forget them all and silently despise them during days like these.'_

            "Shigure-san, dinner is almost ready."

            "Thanks, Tohru-kun, I'll be right out!" Sometimes his sing-a-song voice even grated on his own nerves, his bright smile twisting at his conscience just like today. Perhaps it was the grim weather getting to him, bringing back those unwanted feelings. Those unwanted feelings of sadness from so long ago...

            He was the perverted writer, the insanely cheerful and annoyingly happy head of the house. Sohma Shigure was no longer the little boy crying for a family that would never accept him; he was the independent young man with the greatest new family he could ask for. So what if Kyo and Yuki occasionally wrecked the house? They were his brothers who never got along unless beating up/getting pissed at him for some innuendo he'd tell with his perverted sense of humor. What about Tohru, sweet and naive Tohru? She was the mother none of them had, the one who'd worry about them constantly and forget to worry about her own self. Hatori was the strict father figure, straightening him out when he got too perverted or too mean when teasing his poor editor to the edge of her sanity. Ayame, his partner in crime, and all the other Juunishi were his little siblings. His large, dysfunctional and dramatic family and he couldn't love them more.

            He should really hate Akito for what he did to the lot of them then, shouldn't he? He had enough reason yet it was because of that wide-eyed little girl from his memories that he couldn't hate him; why he could understand Akito's moodiness and cruel behavior. Being condemned to die because of a curse was nerve wracking and he was willing to bet his stack of playboys (Yeah, he had them) that half the time Akito really did it out of fear. Violent reactions from the fear that they'd leave him alone to die alone, to suffer his inevitable death alone.

            A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he could hear Tohru running to get it with her usual high spirits. Who was at the door at this time of night and in this crappy weather? Perhaps Kisa ran away again? Maybe Kagura coming to see Kyo and make sure he wasn't getting sick? Or maybe Hatori came to check up on Yuki since he seemed to be catching a cold.

            "Oh, hello," he could hear Tohru say, "Can I help you with something? Come in."

            "Shigure...is he here?" The voice was so small, so...blank. It wasn't possible...his past couldn't come back to haunt him, not now.

            Tohru's head slowly poked into his study as she looked at him with confused emerald eyes. "Shigure-san, ano...someone is here for you. Seems urgent too."

            His door opened wider as the drenched young woman came behind Tohru, panting hard and drenched in rain as she clung to the shoji door for support. "Shigure no nii-chan..." Tohru was obviously worried when she burst into to tears and latched onto him shakily.

            Shigure never thought he'd actually ever utter these words again but they came out anyway, after the smoke had cleared and he was sitting there in his dog form with Tohru panicking in the background. "Imouto-chan?"

============================================================================

**I've always wondered about Shigure's past and what made him act the way he does so my mind came up with this. What do you think? R&R and tell me how it is and whether I should continue!**


	2. The Inner Child

**_Hopes & Dreams_**

_By: Kishita Saori_

**Chapter 1: The Inner Child**

            "Well, I'm not surprised." He wasn't either, leaning back on the floor with his hands while he sat around the table with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and the girl he thought he'd never see again.

            "Gomen ne, Shigure no nii-chan…I didn't mean to change you like that…" She seemed a bit more stable but the poor girl…no, young woman…was obviously still upset. "But…can I stay here? Kaa-san…she…can't handle keeping me in the house anymore."

            Shigure couldn't help it; he sighed. "You can stay in my room…the other rooms are uninhabitable."

            "What about the…" Kyo immediately shut up at the look Shigure sent him.

            "Stupid cat," Yuki muttered before standing up, "Would you like me to carry your things up, Shizu-san?"

            "Thanks, Yuki-kun. I need to call my office to tell them to forward any mail here." With another bow, she thanked her brother yet again before disappearing around the corner.

            Tohru chose that time to question him. "Ano…Shigure-san…I didn't know you had any family…"

            "I don't talk with them, Tohru-kun. I'm not on good terms with them and, come to think of it, I haven't seen Shi-chan since I was eight." He placed that bright smile on his face as he stood up. "You see, my parents kept her away from me, even during New Years."

            "That's so sad…but why would they…?"

            Shigure had a hard time keeping his face cheerful at that. "She's sick, Tohru-kun, and they're not the type of people who like dealing with their children if their sick or…cursed."

----------------------------------------------

           Shigure tried to relax as he worked on his story in his room, the computer system in the corner near his window buzzing. Shizu had clocked out soon after she crawled into his futon, exhausted and breathing well, thankfully. The doors leading to his patio were open slightly, giving her the fresh air she usually needed.

            It was despicable…purely outrageous. How could they toss her out so carelessly, just because her health worsened? Had he known they were _this_ despicable he would've taken her when he moved out of the main house, but how could he have known? His family wanted to keep her as far away from him as possible; him, the cursed son.

            She was the fragile jewel, the sensitive little girl who got upset at the tiniest thing yet she was the only one who was actually _amused_ by his curse. She loved that he was a dog and he remembered quite ruefully that she wondered if he should be fed dog food in his dog form. If he remembered reading right in letters she'd sent him through Ayame or Hatori, she was a doctor now, just as good as Hatori yet she worked in the hospital in town. It was ironic really…she'd spend her days giving life when hers was slowly being taken away day by day.

            He really didn't understand it. She was the one who convinced him that Akito wasn't bad, to not hate him like everyone else…was it part of the curse for the people of the zodiac to be so tortured? Was it the ways of the curse to make their lives so troubled?

            A round of hacking made Shigure turn his head, watching with troubled eyes as she began hacking up blood into a handkerchief. Her eyes were shut in pain as she coughed up the blood in her throat, staring at it fearfully once she was done. Her eyes shifted from the dirtied white cloth to him after a moment, shaking slightly before they turned strong and lively again. "Shigure no nii-chan? Are you writing still?"

            "Editing it actually." He smiled slightly as she shuffled over, holding the over-sized yukata closed as she kneeled down to take a look. "I owe Mi-chan the first 5 chapters by Monday. I'm just going over them now."

            "What's it about?" Her eyes were staring at the screen curiously, trying to read the part that was on the screen before him. "Another drama?"

            "Yes, but…" Shigure pulled out a small brightly colored book and handed it to her with a smile. "…I just got this published. A new romance and you can have the first copy."

            She beamed ecstatically, grabbing the tiny light near the futon and opening the book. "I'll read it now!"

            Shigure didn't have the heart to bring up her health yet. She preferred to avoid the topic like the plague, not dwelling on her impending death for obvious reasons. Romance was impossible for her now, so why not indulge her? It was the only reason he wrote the 'dime store smut' in the first place, entertaining her dreams and fantasies with a life of love and romance – tenderness – that she'd never experience. So what if he was a little perverted because he ended up thinking about the act of intimacy too much? He'd never get the chance to experience that either and she needed happiness; they both did.

            "So how's Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun been? Last I heard was they were fairly better in terms of fighting." Her eyes were still on the book.

            "Quite well…my house only gets trashed once a week now!"

            She snorted and asked, "Has Mi-chan lost her mind yet?"

            "Not yet," he sang cheerfully, "Mi-chan is such a good sport!"

            "Mou, you're so mean!"

            "On a more serious note, are you sure you should be working still?" His eyes flickered from the screen as it shut off to the now cheerful girl on his futon. "If your health has worsened."

            Shizu's bright smile faltered and she said stubbornly, "I'm going to work for as long as I can, Shigure no nii-chan, and I'm not dead…yet."

            "Ah, my dedicated little imouto, such a gem you are," he said dramatically, sitting next to her while she read the book he'd written, "A beautiful, perverted little gem like your nii-chan!"

            "You're an idiot!" With a grin, she hugged him, transforming the writer into a dog again and hugging him tightly. "You're so cute as a dog too!"

            "Keep it down in there!"

            Shizu's nose scrunched as she stuck her tongue out at the wall. "Kyo-kun's still so grumpy too."

            Shigure barked in answer, tail wagging.

----------------------------------------------

           Shigure's home was as loud as ever the next morning, though now there was one extra mouth lending to Yuki and Kyo's bickering.

            "Nii-chan! I thought you said you'd wake me up!"

            "But Shi-chan, you looked so peaceful sleeping!"

            "I have a 9 o'clock and it takes 20 minutes for me to get to the hospital, Shigure no nii-chan!"

            "Uh…Don't forget some breakfast!" Tohru was dizzy from watching the whirlwind that was Shizu, holding out a muffin that she grabbed on her way out the door, shouting her goodbye over her shoulder.

            "She seems healthy," Yuki commented, "Hard to believe she's actually sick."

            "She's definitely Shigure's sister," Kyo growled, tossing a wad of paper in the trash, "Is she staying in this house forever?"

            "Unfortunately, Shi-chan will only be here for another month or so." Shigure said it with such a happy face it was hard to see how strained it was.

            "Are you talking about her stay here or her life?"

            Yuki knocked Kyo across the face muttering, "Stupid cat."

            Shigure ignored the two as they continued to bicker, his mind off into the place where he didn't want it to be. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or glad that Kyo brought it up. "Actually, Kyo, I'm talking about her life in general."

            Kyo immediately looked guilty and Tohru looked about ready to cry. Yuki stayed impassive, though he could see the young boy's shoulders droop slightly. "Ah well, better get going before you're late for school! I need to go visit Ha'ri and Aya at the main house today."

            "No need! Good morning Gure-san!" Ayame sang as he came barging in loudly, letting Yuki and the others go without much trouble. "Ha'ri and I decided to drop by!"

            Shigure's eyes sparkled as he gave Ayame a suggestive look. "It's been so long…Aya…"

            "Absence makes the heart grow fonder…Gure-san…"

            "When are you two going to quit that?" Hatori said in exasperation, medical bag in hand and cigarette in his mouth.

            Shigure and Ayame merely smiled innocently. "Stop what, Ha'ri?"

            Hatori sighed; largely. "Just tell me what happened last night, Shigure."

            The dark haired man's face darkened considerably. "She coughed up a lot of blood." He tossed the bag holding Shizu's bloodied cloth towards the doctor lazily.

            Looking at the stains, Hatori's eyes closed and he shook his head. "It's worse then before. I'll stop by the hospital and give her a check-up."

            "Poor Izu-chan…" Ayame was slightly less happy, though not by much, "Such a cute girl taken out in her prime."

            "Diseases such as hers know no certain age, Aya." Shigure frowned as he looked out into his yard. "About how long, Ha'ri?"

            "Month, maybe less." Hatori glanced at the melancholy writer critically. "You knew this was coming, Shigure."

            "Funny, I did, didn't I? I guess a part of me still wants a miracle…but that's not possible." Shigure's smile was solemn as he asked them, "The ones you want to be happy never seem to get what they deserve, huh?"

            Even Ayame couldn't find the words to say.

----------------------------------------------

           Shigure was a care-free man with virtually no worries at all…well, except one.

            "She's late." The perverted novelist hadn't cracked even one innuendo since they got home from school, staring at the front door with growing unease. "Maybe I should've gone to pick her up."

            "I'm sure she's fine, Gure-san. Izu-chan is a tough little cookie!"

            Yuki was growing increasingly impatient with his brother. "Would you stop referring to everyone as food?"

            "Tadaima! Ow!"

            "I'm sorry!"

            "It's OK, Nami-san."

            "But I'm still sorry!"

            "Welcome home." Shigure sweat-dropped as Shizu hopped into the kitchen on one foot, briefcase in her mouth while her hands were spread out to keep her balanced. A large bump was on her forehead where she had hit the top of the door, laughing awkwardly as she hopped over to the table and fell into a sitting position. "Shall I ask what that was about?"

            "Nami-san accidentally dropped a heavy box of papers on my foot." Shizu promptly jumped Ayame who was the closest to her. "Yame-san! So good to see you!"

            When the cloud of smoke cleared, Ayame was already under the young woman's shirt for warmth. "Good to see you too, Izu-chan!"

            "Try anything funny and I skin you alive, Yame-san. Snake skin is the new alligator you know."

            "How mean!"

            "No hug for your nii-chan?"

**_          POOF!_**

            "Idiots," Yuki muttered, rubbing his pounding head as the dog and snake chatted animatedly with his estranged cousin, the former sitting by her side obediently and wagging his tail while he licked her face in greeting.

            "I see you're as cheerful as ever."

            Shizu beamed at Hatori. "Quite; why shouldn't I be, Ha'ri-kun?"

            Hatori made a vague motion with his hands and said nothing.

            "You're close with everyone?"

            Shizu smiled at Tohru brightly. "Vaguely; I see Ha'ri-kun and Yame-san briefly during New Year's to give them my letters. I don't really see anyone else. This is the first time I actually get to see Yuki-kun and Kyo-chan personally," she said with an awkward laugh, "Odd, huh? I don't even know most of the Sohma's except some of the Juunishi's. I know of them all, but I've only met Ha'ri-kun, Yame-san and Shigure no nii-chan until now."

            "Shigure had told me about her before this though, Honda-san." Yuki gave Tohru a smile that made something in the young woman's mind click.

            "Oh, does Yuki-kun like Tohru-chan?" Shizu said it with such a straight face that even Hatori cracked a small smirk, Shigure & Ayame falling to the ground laughing while they transformed back.

            Yuki was torn between anger and embarrassment. "It's nothing like that, Shizu-san."

            Her eyebrow arched at the slight change in Tohru's eyes as she sat down across from the Juunishi rat. "Sou ka…so that's how it is." She smiled again as she looked at Kyo. "Kyo-chan likes Tohru-chan too, ne?"

            The neko spit the water he was drinking out like it was hot sauce. "What are you talking about?! You're crazy! Why would I like a girl like _HER!?"_

            Kyo regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, horribly guilty as Tohru began rambling about how she wasn't anything compared to other girl's. _Oh dear, what a love triangle._ Giggling slightly while ignoring her brother's laughter, Shizu patted Tohru's back comfortingly. "He didn't mean it like that, Tohru-chan."

            Frustrated, Kyo stormed out of the room in a huff.

            "Shizu-san…"

            She looked at Hatori guiltily. "Gomen ne, Ha'ri-kun, I asked before I thought again, huh?"

            He nodded lightly.

            Shizu crawled over and gave him the watery puppy-eyed look; a look she had oerfected over the years. "Forgive me, Ha'ri-kun!"

            "Yeah, forgive her Ha'ri-kun!" Shigure and even Ayame joined in.

            Hatori sighed, exasperated.

            Tohru giggled, amused.

            Yuki groaned, annoyed. "Idiots…"

----------------------------------------------

           The moon was high in the sky when Shigure peaked in the kitchen, eyebrow arched at the retreating figure. "Shi-chan? What are you doing?"

            The young woman grinned cheekily, sweating under his innocently curious yet stern (is that possible?) stare. "I was just…going out with some friend, Shigure no nii-chan."

            "Didn't Ha'ri say you should rest?"

            "Hai…demo…" Shizu's expression twisted as she glared at nothing in particular. "Everyone is going to the comedy club downtown and I need the laughs."

            Laughing…when _HAD been the last time she laughed without having to force it? Shigure wasn't an expert but he could see the undercurrents of pain and fear under every laugh and smile she had, simply because it was under his own mask too. He feared only one thing; one fate that would soon be his._

            _"No one will love you…"_ Akito's words had stung, simply because he knew they were somewhat true. _"Once she's gone no one will love you like she has…If they find out your curse they won't react the same way she did…Even Shizu is upset because of the curse…her own nii-chan won't hold her and comfort her because he can't…"_

            They both shared a curse, didn't they? The only part that was wrong was that she wasn't gone; she'd never be gone because of the memories he had and the memories he was determined to make. "Only if I can come with you."

            A bright smile crossed her face and for a brief moment he could read the silent message in her eyes.

            '**You were never a true child, Shigure no nii-chan, so live it up now while I can still be a part of those happy times of youth too.'**

            "Let's invite Yame-san & Ha'ri-kun too!"

            _Yes…I want to have some good memories with her now and not the brief glimpses of the small child that was my little sister whom I never got to know._

============================================================================

**_So how's Chapter 1? I'll probably end it the next chapter or so and fill in any gaps I left open there too. R & R!_**


	3. Hopes & Dreams

**_Hopes & Dreams_**

_By: Kishita Saori_

**Chapter 2: Hopes & Dreams**

            _"Shigure no nii-chan? Are you sure you're not mad at me for making you go 'poof'?"_

_            "Not at all…I'm sorry you had to see this."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "Because now you know what will happen if I try to hug you…why I'm such a bad brother to you."_

_            "Shigure no nii-chan isn't a bad brother…now I know it wasn't because of me."_

            Shigure wished that it were her…maybe then it wouldn't have been this way, watching her waste away. She was shriveled and helpless as she sat in bed, too weak to move and coughing violently. Hatori was checking her, his face grim as he shook his head.

            "Shigure no nii-chan…?" Shigure admired Shizu's strength, her will to stay brave even if she knew what everyone else did. She was nearing the end and yet she still hadn't cried…of regret or sadness…not even fear. "Can we go someplace…?"

            "It's not good for you to travel," Hatori said abruptly, sitting back on a chair by her bedside, "It will only make your health deteriorate."

            "It's all right, Ha'ri…" Shigure made sure she was wrapped in a blanket before picking her up, ignoring his surprised eyes. "I wouldn't want to die in a dusty place like this either."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The lake house was a place of good memories; a place where it was bright and peaceful instead of grim and noisy in the city. The sparkling blue lake was as bright as always, shimmering under the warm glare of the sun. Shizu relaxed as her brother set her down on the couch, looking out the opened window and smiling before opening the almost finished book.

            "How can she do it? How can someone be so happy when they know they may not live through the rest of the day?" Yuki was spellbound, watching as his cousin just sat there, looking as if she were on vacation relaxing instead of sitting on her potential death bed.

            "But…I see…well thanks for nothing." Shigure hung up the phone in the hall and heaved a great sigh. "They won't come…"

            "Che, your parents are bastards, Shigure," Kyo said, his tone full of disdain, "They won't see their dying kid?"

            "It shouldn't be a surprise." It truly wasn't either, but he was still mad. "That's just how they are, Kyo-chan."

            "Shizu-san, would you like something to drink?"

            "Tea would be nice, Tohru-chan, thanks."

            "She sounds so lively." Ayame was freakishly silent today, his cheerfulness falling in the grim atmosphere. "Are you sure she's dying?"

            "I'll be surprised if she lasts the night, Ayame," Hatori said calmly, leaning against the doorway with his shirt opened slightly while he listened to her cough, "It's finally reached her heart; it's beating slower then what's normal."

            "Shi-chan, isn't the lake pretty?" Shigure's cheerfulness was noticeably forced, unlike his usually sincere-looking masks. "It's so nice with the breeze too."

            Shizu wiped her mouth with her sleeve before nodding with a content smile. "Un! Can I have a pen, Shigure no nii-chan?"

            He gave one to her with a curious eyebrow quirked, watching as she wrote something in his book. "What are you writing?"

            "Something I want you to read tonight," She said without looking up, "Can you get me some more tea, nii-chan?"

            He gave one last confused glance before going into the kitchen, pouring some more tea before going out. It was then his eyes dropped to the ground, his lips turning into a straight-line as he picked up the fallen pen. _So weak…_ "Don't push yourself, Shi-chan."

            Her breathing was sparse as she gripped the side of the chair, wincing with every intake of breath. Tilting her head, she let her forehead rest against his shoulder as she struggled for oxygen and whimpered softly, "Nii-chan…Shizu no kowai…"

            From the doorway, the whole group watched as she took in her last painful breath, falling limply into Shigure's arms and making him transform for the last time.

            That night, when the moon was full and high in the sky, dogs all around let out a howl in mourning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Morning was a tense time, the usual joy bouncing off of Shigure and Ayame absent under the tense conditions as a sheet was pulled over her head. Her lips were blue, arms lying limply over the stretcher.

            _"Shizu no kowai…"_

_            Shigure smiled as his 4 yr old sister gripped his pant leg, cowering behind him for protection. He loved being the protector to her, shielding her from all the bad in the world. It was saddening he couldn't do it all the time though, seeing as he was just moved into the main house and away from his family.  "It's only a barking dog, Shi-chan."_

_            She peeked at the now complacent puppy, holding out a tentative finger towards it hesitantly. The little retriever pup sniffed it before licking her finger, its tail wagging as he licked her cheek too eliciting a giggle from her. "Inu no kawaii!"_

_            "Who's your favorite dog?"_

_            Shizu pondered the question before jumping her brother in a hug and laughing when she saw his shocked face. "Nii-chan is Shizu's favorite puppy!"_

            Shigure would've stayed lost in his thoughts had he not realized Tohru, eyes red from crying, was standing in front of his silently. "Did you need something, Tohru-kun?"

            "Shigure-san…ano…" She held out the book Shizu had been reading slowly. "You might want to read what Shizu-san wrote…it's specifically for you."

            "Arigatou." With a small smile, he leaned back on the wall to read her still neat yet a bit shaky writing.

**_Shigure no nii-chan,_**

****

**_By the time you read this I know I'll be dead. Not to worry! I know it was just my calling…I don't even blame kaa-san or tou-san for denying I was sick so long. Perhaps if they had gotten me the right treatment I'd be alive now but…oh well…past is past. The present was the present and I don't think I'd want to change a thing._**

****

**_Truthfully, nii-chan, I ran away from home that night…I missed you. I was worried since I know many of the Sohma's aren't the friendliest of people, especially to the cursed. I wanted to see if you were OK and honestly, I wanted to spend my last days with you._**

****

**_Remember those dreams I told you of, nii-chan? The ones I had when I had still been able to see you? I told you I wanted the happy family's we always saw on TV…I always thought it would always be just a fantasy. I was so happy when I saw everyone though; you have that family, nii-chan, and my only regret is that I couldn't be a part of it for long. The point is I did feel like a part of it, for a little while, and you made me the happiest person on earth._**

****

**_Treasure your new family, nii-chan, and forgive the old…if not for yourself then for me. Live the childhood you didn't really have with your new little sister, Tohru. Don't feel bad either! I love her to pieces from what I grew to know of her and she needs the brotherly protection, until she grows out of her youthful obliviousness phase, that is. Then you can be the big brother and scare off her suitors like I wished I could've had. If the smile the mail boy had for her was any indication, you can give a whole new vision to the 'dog chasing mailman' stereotype. Haha!_**

****

**_I'll watch from above… (Or below, haha!) and see if you follow through. I'll wait to see you again and hopefully…maybe…I can see Ha'ri-kun, Yame-san and you, nii-chan, again. It would be my greatest wish come true to be your little sister again so maybe, just maybe, we can give the fantasy life we both wanted a try, together._**

****

**_Your dear sister,_**

**_Sohma Shizu_**

****

**_P.S. – I don't know about you but I'm putting the money I left you on Yuki-kun admitting his feelings to Tohru-chan first. Kyo-kun is still so guarded, tell him to lighten up! And if Ha'ri-kun doesn't accept my office and the small amount of money that I left him (Lord knows he needs a bigger one) bite him or something. I don't think Yame-san will put up much of a fight…he'll use the money to buy all sorts of nice fabrics! Just tell him to by a nice blue for me so I can wear it to my grave! I'll give a kick to the guys in the after life, haha!_**

****

**_P.S.S – Don't be so defensive with your perverted mask either, nii-chan, and try giving Mie-san a break, and not just with teasing her on deadlines either. Tell Ha'ri-kun I enjoyed the short time I had with him, too. Remember, I'll be watching…_**

****

            ****"Shigure?" Yuki was quite surprised to see his cousin's eyes veiled by his bangs, lowering the book in his hand. "They're taking Shizu-san away now…"

            "Say something already, you're freaking me out," Kyo said, backing away slightly as Shigure remained silent.

            The writer didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Somehow, people like Shizu always did that to him. Her note was so true…but her humor about things was still there and…

            _"…my greatest wish come true…your little sister again…"_

_            "…After she's gone…no one will ever love you the way she did…"_

_            No one will ever love me like that again in this lifetime, probably, but…_ Shigure picked up the receiver of the phone when something struck him. "Say…Ha'ri?"

            "What is it, Shigure?"

            "What exactly did Shi-chan mean by _'Tell Ha'ri-kun I enjoyed the short time I had with him too'?" he gave the doctor a suspicious glare. "Is there something I should know about?"_

            "Oh Ha'ri, is that why…"

            "Hush, Ayame."

            Deciding on an interrogation later, Shigure picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting until a familiar woman picked up. "Say, Mie-chan, it's me. No, I'm not calling for a deadline extension, it's already done. I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime…"

            Up in the clouds above, draped in white, Shizu smiled and rested contently on her home. **That's my nii-chan…**

_            …Smart as always, Imouto,_ Shigure thought with a smile as he set the receiver down. _Someday…_

_            Somehow…_

_            **…We'll be together again and fulfill those hopes & dreams…**_

****

**Owari**


End file.
